Ghost Love English Version
by Orchid Rollo
Summary: This is the English version of my first fanfic, Ghost Love.  What would happen if Shinichi become a ghost...? What about Ran? Or even Shiho! Enjoy. x


Hi, I'm a new writer here. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. I got this idea from a movie called 'Just like Heaven' played by Reese Witherspoon and Mark Rufalo. This is the English version of the Ghost Love of Indonesian language. Sorry if my grammar is poor. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1 **

**(Shinichi's POV)**

"Kudo-san!"

Someone ran over to me, woman, blond with bun backward, waving her hand toward me carrying a small book and a pen placed in her ears.

"Rei-san, there is need anything?"  
>"Hmm ... I wanted an interview, Kudo-san...for magazine school."<br>"Nani?"  
>"Heh, are you deaf or what? Yes, for magazine school. You've gone so long without news of a definite; all the students are very curious."<br>"Did I not tell you, that I go to America to settle a case?"  
>"Errr... well, indeed. But we want to know something else."<br>"El...se?"

Then she nodded with enthusiasm, huh, in addition to Sonoko, she is the most dangerous I think. The President of Journalism Club who considers herself a great paparazzi. So troublesome. Very noisy and won't stop before getting what she wants. She picked up a pen in her ear and began to open her little book.

"What were you doing in America?"  
>"Is not clea-,"<br>"I knew it, the details Kudo-san. Details..." she said.  
>"Haaahhh... I solve a case about a dangerous mafia groups in there..."<br>"Hmmm... whether it has been resolved," she asked as she began to record.  
>"Hn."<p>

It's been three months since the fall of the Black Organization, Gin, that man was shot dead during the chase. Fired a gun into his head.  
>Vermouth and vodka is definitely being held in "control units" with other members. Finally all finished, for the time being. But at least I'm back to my real body. Haibara, I mean, Shiho went to school here because I made her.<p>

Well, even though her super-genius brain didn't require an education anymore. She lives with Hakase, Shinichi and Shiho emergence coincided with the departure of Conan and Haibara, they will not come back again for sure.

Ayumi and Ran cried when take me to the airport. Mitsuhiko too, but with his ego as a boy, of course, he held it. Genta, huh, he was sad too. But after eating...er... y'know. Ai showed no emotion at all, she just nodded and hugged back while others bewail her departure. Heh, what a poker face...

"Hey, Kudo-san? Are you listening or not?" Rei-san waved her hand in my face. Her shrill voice brought me from my reverie.  
>"Huh? Ah, Gomen Rei-san... what did you say? "I said, scratching my head which not itchy.<br>"Haaahhh... I said what do you think about Mouri-san'."

Ran, huh? Everyone thought we were together; well, with all of our proximity and others.

"What do you mean, of course we are friends. You already know that right?  
>"Friends or <em>friends<em>?"  
>"What do you mean Rei-san?"<br>"Everyone knows there's something happens between you guys..."  
>"Oi, oi... how many times I told you that we were just friends. What did you expect?"<br>"Mmm... well, and Miyano-san?" she said as she turned to me.

Heh, Shiho?

"Hmmmmmmmmm ..."

I then turned my attention to the long answer that I myself don't know its meaning.  
>Sakura Rei chuckled realize my answer. Slightly scratched her head, not satisfied with the answer she got eh? She was the pushy type. If she wanted it, she'll get it. Tch.<p>

"Kudo-san, be serious!" she shouted at my poor ear, mother's shout couldn't be able to compete.  
>"Oi..." I grinned sweat dropping, because of her scream. Not because I'm not serious... really... This is only because ...<br>"Listen Kudo-san, they are beautiful, many people admire them, especially the male students. And you have the opportunity to close to them!"

Sakura Rei said with enthusiasm, held up her index finger at me. Thereafter she was silent, looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oi... Rei-san, it would be better if we do not talk about it..." I said with an awkward smile, hands raised in front of my face.

My eyes began to look around, worried about my conversation with Rei-san, I don't want anybody noticed. I could imagine the whole school talking about the latest news about my life.

_'__Hot__ News: Shinichi Kudo, the famous detective school__ is in__ love triangle scandal? Who would__ he__ choose?"_

"No! We start it once again, Kudo-san! Now you must answer the question seriously, I want to be sure who would be the best candidate for you!" Rei-san sitting on a bench near the school garden and start writing something.  
>"Starting from the first! Ran Mouri?"<br>"Hmmm... she's good, we are friends since childhood, but..." I let the answer hanging.

She was terrible when angry, I still remember when she hit the wall of the school to pieces because I don't want to accompany her to the concert. Although I liked it, but I'm more afraid of her rage. After all she's the winner in karate champion. What if... she goes mad and hit me with a lethal karate kick? I'll die instantly. Moreover, it would seem foolish. 

_Shinichi Kudo died instantly hit by deadly attacks from Ran Mouri._ Where would I put my pride as a great detective from the east...?

"But?"  
>"No, I just take her as my close friends." I answered her with a fake smile. Haaah... Safe answer at least.<br>"The last... I hope you'll answer it better than before. Shiho Miyano?"  
>"No."<br>"No?"  
>"Yes, no. She isn't someone who is interested in a romantic relationship."<p>

And she's very cold, ice cube, without expression, narcissistic, boring, she thinks she's always right, perfect, respectable, and her intelligence superclass, except sarcastic words out of her mouth are able to make people hurt. Indeed, I complain too much about her, but I say facts. That's it. Ha!

"Haahhh... come on Kudo-san. What kind of answer is that?" Rei-san said softly patted her forehead.  
>"What do you mean Rei-san?" I wrinkled my forehead.<br>"Heh, don't you know, 25 years ago there's a scandalous love triangle as well as you, Mouri-san, and Miyano-san!"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Baka, don't you ever heard?"

I shook my head slowly; scratching my head which isn't itchy.

"Exactly 25 years ago, a great detective went to school here just like you, he's experienced love triangle which I mentioned earlier. The other girl is jovial, cheerful... like Mouri-san, the other cold like Miyano-san. And now you're the next suspect of this love triangle Kudo-san, with Mouri-san and Miyano-san as the main candidate," she said as she pointed at the tip of her pen.

Oi, oi... come on? Me, Ran and... er...Shiho? 

"Hmmm..." I nodded, though I did not notice at all.  
>"So, Kudo-san, you, Mouri-san and, Miyano-san is a prime candidate. You're going to bring back this love triangle with them!<br>After 25 years, the legendary love story will materialize again! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Rei-san laughed happily.

I do not want to be involved on silly high school kids love story as described by Rei-san. Really?  
>Moreover, I also don't want any involvement with the 'noble' Shiho. Never! I'm too good to end up with her! True, right? I'm not narcissistic as she was, but... who wants to go with her? She was 'Ice Cube' Ice Cube is only compatible with juice, cola, tea, and coffee...understand...?<p>

"Hmmm...Hm..." Rei-san repeatedly nodded her head, closed her eyes, and frowned, thinking. Her hands were folded across her chest.  
>"I understand."<br>"What, Rei-san?"  
>"If that is too much for you to be involved in the legends of romance with Mouri-san and Miyano-san, then you must make a new legend!" Rei-san stood up from her seat with enthusiasm and showed her index finger at me again. She grinned, happy with her idea, the end will come for me.<p>

"Huh?" I wrinkled my forehead, trying to absorb every word. And now, a few students who stood near us started looking at us curiously.

Rei-san hands folded before her, frowned again, thinking for the next step.

"They say the first romance scandal ended with the detective and cheerful woman live happily ever after. This time, it seems detective and a cool woman would be a good partner."  
>"Heeehh?" <p>

Wait. Maybe I was deaf. Detective and cold woman? Is it true?

"Detectives and cold woman." She repeated it again, annoyed. 

Tch. My ears aren't deaf yet.

"Rei-san, me and Miyano-san is not ..."  
>"Not like 'that'?" Rei-san cut my words and smiled mischievously.<br>"It's just not as 'that' yet, you will see it as 'that' later," she went on, winking.  
>"What do you mean?" Now I wrinkled my forehead deeper.<p>

This girl is very dangerous, more dangerous than Sonoko. Even Vermouth! Maybe I should run away from here, bury myself and I will never see her again.

"Kudo-san, among your answer on Mouri-san and Miyano-san, Miyano-san answer is the one which not too long and confusing."

Tch, she's right. So?

"And when you just go back to school, you bring her with you isn't it? You're also forced her to schooling here, in every same class with you. You're also always trying to protect her from the slightest thing, like when Miyano-san fell on the stairs, you catch her quickly."

Okay, so now my kindness in the past will be my misery in the future? And it's just a coincidence, that ladder accident...

"So you can not deny anymore, Miyano-san is your main partner?"

Well, what can you expect from Sakura Rei, 'the genius gossip'. 

"So, fight now! Go get her!" she said, gave little encouragement to me.  
>"Rei-san ..." I tried not to follow my anger to release her head from her body.<br>"Look, I think Miyano-san is not interested in me, and that-about me and Miyano-san, just a mere rumor..."  
>"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Rei-san waved a finger in my face.<br>"Kudo-san, you are very insensitive. Well, I have a plan." Rei-san took something from her uniform pocket. Good. One of her plans.

"These."  
>"Movie tickets?"<br>"Yes! Take these and get a date with Miyano-san!"  
>"HAAAH!" Is she crazy? Maybe she's crazy. She was really mad. Everyone knows. Why I didn't realize it at the first place. I could have guessed it, I should go from here... This... Gah! I did not find the right words for this!<p>

"Kudo-san, you're the closest man to her. If you ask her out, maybe you will see more than just an 'Ice Cube'." Rei-san humming merrily, then winked at me. Her hand forced me to accept the ticket.  
>"Rei-san..."<p>

KRRRING ...

Saved by the bell, NO.

"Oops, time to go back to class! Well, Kudo-san, these ticket for Saturday, 9 pm! Make sure if you asked her this afternoon! Bye!"  
>"Wa-wait!" <p>

Rei-san ran as fast as possible, dissapear from the hallway.

Haaah...

I looked at the tickets, and then I attach it slowly on my forehead.

Kami-sama. There's nothing I could do. I would consider this as 'go out with friends', so we are NOT dating. I never go on a date other than with Ran, and I do not want to date others as well.

I rushed back to my classroom, afraid to be late for the next lesson, when my foot accidentally stepped on a banana skin, and ...

Oh no!

Each second takes place slowly. I could feel my body lifted, slowly, with my head underneath. It must have broken my neck. 

~ To be Continued ~


End file.
